Childhood Friends
by Children of Light
Summary: It has been seven years since I last saw you. Will you remember me? Gouenji X OC. Requested by Princess of Flames.
1. Seven Years

"Angel!"

The black-haired girl ran up to her mother. "Yes, Mother?"

"This is the Gouenji family. Mrs Gouenji was my friend when I studied in the University of Tokyo."

The girl greeted the other family. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Angelina Lillian Starling."

The Gouenji family had four members. There was a man with dark-blue hair and white highlights. He was presumably the father. There was a woman with brown hair. This was Angelina's mother's friend and the mother of the family. There were two children, a boy with platinum blond hair that looked around her age and a small baby girl with brown hair. The boy stepped forward.

"My name is Gouenji Shuuya. Nice to meet you." The two children shook hands.

* * *

Seven years have passed since that day. Will you recognise me? Will you remember me?

"Good luck, Angel!"

Angelina Lillian Starling waved to her family as she made her way to Raimon Junior High. It was her first day at school in Japan. Her parents chose this school for her as that was the school her mother's deceased friend's son was studying at.

* * *

"My name is Angelina Lillian Starling. Angelina is my first name. I moved to Japan from England last week." Angelina introduced herself to her new class.

There he was. The boy with spiky, platinum blond hair. Gouenji Shuuya.

"Okay, Angelina-san, you can sit over there."

The teacher pointed to an empty seat at the back of the classroom.

Angelina took her seat and the class began.

* * *

Riiiiing!

The lunch bell sounded.

Angelina quickly got up, hoping to catch her childhood friend before he left. Unfortunately, he had already left the class.

After many minutes of searching, she finally found Gouenji.

"Shuuya!" She ran up to him. Gouenji turned to her and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

* * *

**Requested by Princess of Flames. I intended this to be a one-shot originally, but in the end latched onto a plot idea. So expect more chapters in the future! Although they might not come so soon, as I want to finish Star-AquaAlly's request and update at least one of my other stories.**


	2. Catching Up

Angelina was shocked. Hurt, even. How could he forget her?

"Fine then. I'm sorry for disturbing you," she muttered bitterly before turning to leave.

"Wait!" Gouenji reached forward and grabbed her wrist. He was grinning.

"What?!"

At that, the platinum-blonde boy flat-out burst into laughter.

Angelina was getting pissed. "What the hell do you want?!"

The boy stopped laughing and smiled at her. "Did you really think I'd forget you, Angel?"

After letting the words sink in, Angelina clenched her fist and whacked Gouenji on the head.

"You baka!"

* * *

The two sat down under a tree in the school and ate their food.

"So, what's happened for the last seven years?" Gouenji asked Angelina.

"Oh, nothing much. We moved to Japan as Ryan and Cyrus have gotten a scholarship of some sort."

"I see. Um… About my mother…"

Angelina placed a hand on Gouenji's arm reassuringly. "I know."

Gouenji gave her a small smile. "Thanks. Oh! Let me introduce you to Endou and the others."

"Endou?"

* * *

"Hi! My name's Endou! Nice to meet you!" The excited captain grabbed Angelina's hand and shook it while practically jumping up and down. Just watching the boy made Angelina slightly dizzy.

"So can you play soccer?"

Angelina blinked. "Well, I've played before…"

"Good enough! Sakka yarouze, minna!"

And that's how Angelina found herself willingly –forced –to play.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was late and the sun was setting. One by one the children packed up and went home.

"Angel? I'll walk you home," Gouenji offered.

"No need, Shuuya. I can take care of myself," she declined his offer.

"I want to see your parents again, anyways," he insisted.

Angelina sighed. He sure was stubborn.

"Fine."

Gouenji did his best to hide his triumphant smile.

* * *

On the way to Angelina's house, they had to cut through a dark alley. All of a sudden, they were stopped by two boys who looked like they were in high school.

"Now what do we have here?" One boy leered.

The other pushed Gouenji aside and slung an arm around Angelina's shoulders. "C'mon, pretty girl. Dump this loser. You need grown men like us to make you feel good."

Gouenji shoved one of the boys. "Leave her alone!"

The two boys turned on Gouenji.

"You're asking for it, punk!"

The first grabbed Gouenji and held him while the other started punching him.

Angelina's eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be the last. Also, please vote on my poll regarding an upcoming story! Also, to Star-AquaAlly, I'm working on your request, sorry for taking so long! To SapphireSpade and Black Mad Hatter, I've already planned out a plot for your requests, and will write it as soon as possible!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mitsuko **


End file.
